


1+1

by Oopswakandaeternum (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, One Shot, Resolved Romantic Tension, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sebtitia, tagging winterprincess so more of you can take a look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oopswakandaeternum
Summary: “A game”, she says, and he can’t help a conniving grin that makes her push his chest and roll her pretty eyes.“God yes. Yeah. Sounds nice. What kind of game ? Tennis. You like that ?”, Sebastian outbids.“Baseball. Or basket-ball.”She’s so earnest about that he has to smother a grin. Brushes his nose to hide his face. It’s so uncanny, the effect she has on him.





	1+1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wakandawinterprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandawinterprincess/gifts).

> A Sebtitia one-shot. A taste of what goes in my mind when I imagine these two getting together.

“I’m so bad at this stuff duh…it’s just…I’ve seen the way you look at me sometimes. Like you want me or something like that. And I have to say…Maybe I want you a little too.”

She looks down after that, and he’s grateful because his face has turned a vibrant shade of scarlet. It takes him an embarrassing amount of time to recover from the shock. Everything about this feels surreal. God, let it be real.

“So you want me ?”, he croaks out loud. “_Wow._”

Letitia snickers nervously.

“I said _maybe_”, she protests, albeit she doesn’t release him. A besotted grin splits Sebastian’s face then, his chest swelling with hope and something like pride.

“Ya”, he rasps, pulling her even closer, unable to tame down the light on his face. God. He really didn’t expect that. She’s so precious.

“Maybe I want you.”

Sebastian hums. “Alright. So this is only a hypothesis. You’re not sure if you want me like that yet ?”

“I-I don’t know. I’ll need to confirm it.”

He chuckles, and dips his head to breathe her skin. The instant shiver that racks her body is a small victory. He immediately saves the mental snapshot.

“How ?”

“Huh ?”, she sighs.

“How will we confirm this ? Whatever it is we have”, he asks, a strange mix of wariness, fear and anticipation evident in his tone.

She looks up to him, chewing on her lips nervously. Sebastian is fascinated enough to bring a thumb to her mouth and stroke her plump lower lip.

“We could start slow”, she whispers, quickened breathing making her chest heave, eyes glossing with need. It’s so obvious how much she wants him. He’s an idiot for not seeing it sooner. But he decides to indulge, give her a little time, only for tonight.

“A coffee date maybe”, she trails, “I like macchiato.”

“Mmh. What else, Tish ?”

He bites his own lips to keep from devouring hers, tilts his head back to see her face better. She’s absolutely gorgeous in the yellowish-orange haze of the hallway. Makes him forget about the after-party going on downstairs. It’s the time to strengthen his network, go meet some more professionals and learn to play senses dulled with wine and champagne. His publicist would be horrified if she found him here instead of networking, unabashedly flirting with his co-star.

It’s just the Letitia and him on this floor. It does feel like it.

Her breath hitches when he releases her hips and takes a step backwards, putting some distance between them. He jams his hands in his pockets, lifting in chin. _Daring her_.

Letitia gulps down. Hugs herself in a way that is too adorable for a woman her age.

“What else ?”, Sebastian insists. There’s the desire to tease and taunt, sure, but he wants to know exactly what’s on her mind. The way her beautiful mind sees the world, it impresses him, even scares him sometimes. So he wanna know. What does she have in store for them ? How does she want to do this ?

“I could come see you in your hood. And you could come at mine”, she says in a shuddering exhale.

Sebastian walks forward. Just a step. Just so the edge of his dress shoes collides with her heels.

“What will we do then ? Tell me, love”

The endearment slips out and he pretends he doesn’t notice when she huffs and arches against him. Then his strong arms cage her to the wall, his head still tipped backwards. Letitia has an arm slung over the other, eyes making a back and forth between her painted nails and his face.

“A game”, she says, and he can’t help a conniving grin that makes her push his chest and rolls her pretty eyes.

“God yes. Yeah. Sounds nice. What kind of game ? Tennis. You like that ?”, Sebastian outbids.

“_Baseball_. Or basket-ball.”

She’s so earnest about that he has to smother a grin. Brushes his nose to hide his face. It’s so uncanny, the effect she has on him.

“And then ?”

“We’ll grab a pizza or two. I like pizza very much”, Letitia says while crossing her arms. Sebastian looks down on the sudden defensive posture but doesn’t argue. Not yet.

“Will you take me home after all that, Tish ?”

She loses her smug smile then, darting her eyes to the ground. He fears he’s gone a little overboard with that one and is ready to rescind everything when a small hand rises to brush the patterned handkerchief in his breast pocket. His own breath catches as he watches her stroke missing crinkles. Then she fists the lapels of his suit to pull him close, small hands trembling albeit there is pure steel in her eyes.

“Yes. Yes I will.”

“_Fuck._”

She puts her mouth right against his chin, brushing against the thickness of his beard.

“I’ll take you home. Make some tea and stuff”, she hums.

Sebastian swallows a growl, clenches his fists to keep from taking her right then. She’s not ready for all that. They have to take it slow. But all he wants and he’s ever dreamed is sneaking his hands beneath the black tulle of her dress and slide her panties down her legs. Almost chokes at the mental snapshot of her lingerie around her ankles.

He snorts out a laugh.

“Sounds the perfect end to a date”, he says, and his chest swells at her gorgeous smile.

Letitia shakes her head, presses two fingers against his lips.

“I ain’t finished, man.”

“Right ?”

“Nah. Hear me out. I’ll put some music on.”

“Good call. Marvin Gaye ?”

“Barbara Lewis. Then I’ll dance with you on my favorite song”, she says, so low it feels like a secret, so low she sounds shy and insecure, as if he could possibly reject her offer. So Sebastian cannot take it anymore. He brushes his lips against hers, the contact soft and feather-light so she’s able to push him away. For a split second, he fears he’s read the signs wrong and sucks on his lip awkwardly.

A small but strong hand cups the back of his neck then, forcing his head to dip further down. Her enthusiasm makes up for her lack of experience and he cannot repress the moans the delicious swipes of her tongue milk out of him.

“Oh God, Tish”, he sighs in between pecks that replace the blood in his veins with molten gold. She snickers against his mouth and he tries to drink from her mirth too.

“And then”, she says after pressing a sound kiss against his cheek, “And then we’ll do some of that too.”

Sebastian giggles, slides his arms down her waist to pull her closer and rests his forehead against hers.

“_Can’t wait_”, he whispers.

He senses her hands on his chest then, pushing away with enough softness that the rejection barely stings. It takes every bit of his resolve not to kiss her again when she licks the taste of him off her lips.

“So…?”, he tries, all breathless, heart still drumming hard against his ribcage. There’s not even a fully formed sentence on the way but he doesn’t wanna let an uncomfortable silence settle between them.

“That’s all I have planned at the moment. I think…we should get back to the party.”

He hums, glances past his shoulder at the elevator on the other end of the hallway. Realizes how careless they’ve been then. Someone could have stumbled upon them at any moment and the press invited for the event would have had a field day. After a sigh, he looks back to her and from the way her shoulders tense, Letitia has just made the same observation. He finds the need to reassure her, if only a little.

“Wanna go first ?”

This way, they could avoid raising suspicion. He has no idea how much time they’ve spent away in that bubble of theirs.

Letitia shakes her head. “You can go. I need a moment.”

She hides her shuddering hands behind her back then, keeping herself firmly pressed against the wall.

“You sure ?”, Sebastian asks. Leaving her alone doesn’t feel so simple now. Not when she looks so vulnerable.

“Yeah. I’ll come down when I’m ready.”

He still doesn’t move. They look at each other for what feels like a lifetime disguised as a minute.

In the end, he slowly steps away, unable not to look over his shoulder when he presses the button of the elevator. He can tell she’s as shaken as he is. But he’s dreamt of this for so long and just as expected, that little sample she’s just given to him is not enough.

*

*

*

*

As usual, it’s Mackie who lights up the limo ride back to the fancy hotel some of the Marvel cast is sharing for the night. They’ve already dropped off Winston and Lupita at theirs. Sebastian gets lulled by the sound of the wheels caressing the asphalt, his focus on multicolored façades, shops, restaurants and clubs. Anything to reign on his hunger for the woman who is seated opposite him and lost in a passionate conversation about snack brands. Ever the good big brother, Chadwick indulges her with a fond smile. At his other side, Danai is solely drawn to her phone, probably firing off professional e-mails.

If Sebastian didn’t know that much about Chadwick and Letitia’s relationship, he would have mistaken the careless arm thrown around her shoulders for a sign of possessiveness or interest. Nevertheless, it irks him just so because he wants to be allowed to do the same.

“The night is young, we should go dancing”, Anthony says with a deliberate nudge to Sebastian’s elbow. He breaks away from his train of thought, gives a fond, long suffering sigh to his friend.

“Haven’t you danced enough at the party ?” , Chadwick chuckles, “Your dance moves are all over Twitter now.”

Anthony rolls his eyes.

“I give their music a strong three for the effort. But I know a nice retro club in Santa Monica. C’mon ! What you got ?”

He’s not sure if it’s the tequila muddling his brain but the look Letitia is giving him seems wary. He straightens his stance then.

“I’m gonna pass on that one, Anthony. Call it a night.”

“It’sbarely_ three_ in the morning.”

“Whatever. I’m beat”

“Could it be that you got some chick waiting for you in your hotel room ? That’s why you’re so eager to go back.”

He ignores the wiggle of Anthony’s brows. Granted, he has not told him anything about his little interlude with Letitia but he should know better than to talk like that in front of her. Perhaps, Anthony is just trying to cheer him up and years ago, he would have bounced on the occasion to drown his loneliness in a sea of bodies and dance his sorrows away. But he’s so over that now. The only person he wants is right there. He’s lost enough time pondering over ‘what ifs’. She’s shown him she wants him as much as he does. There can’t be more simple an equation.

Sebastian searches for her gaze then but she’s resolutely tinkering with her rings.

He gently rejects Anthony’s offer again.

“I’ve been knew you were Nyquil to fun”, his friend gruffs, crossing a leg over the other.

He shakes his head, sinking into the leather couch and turning his focus back to neon lights and palm trees lining the sidewalk. That’s when her sweet voice breaks the comfortable silence.

“That’s what you guys do ?”

Anthony is the first to react. Sneaks a glance at him before giving a questioning hum. They’ve both heard the question right. Sebastian knows he’s only buying time.

“When after-parties end, you go at clubs to _seek girls_ ?”

She says it with an air of nonchalance but Sebastian knows her enough to catch some suspicion behind her tone. And because he cannot lie to her, ever, he senses a little panic building up inside him. He scratches his ear then.

“Well, we…It’s not…”

“Course we do”, Anthony tosses with a shrug. “Remember the good times, Seb ? Especially that one time in that Chinese club after the Civil War premiere with that cute chick ? What’s her name again ? ”

It would be bad behavior to try to smother Anthony at this instant so he only blinks like an idiot while swallowing laboriously. God, this man _never_ shuts up.

“Some boys just wanna have fun too.”

“You’re married, Anthony”, Chadwick butts in with an arch of the brow. Letitia purses her lips, looks down on her hands.

“Woah. Imma stop y’all right there ! Hold on. I _never _cheated.”

No he didn’t. Sebastian can confirm. Actually, he’s witnessed Anthony showing a will of iron multiple times in the years he’s known him. He’s not a saint and flirted his way more than necessary but it never went beyond showering folks with compliments and hyping their dancing. He’s about to shield Mackie from criticism when this one points at him with his thumb and a salacious grin.

“When I say we have fun, it’s mostly all eyes on Seb and me on my best wingman game. Now _this_ guy right here. He’s a wild one when he wants to.”

Letitia lets out a little scoff. “Is he, really ?”, she asks Anthony but her attention is all on him.

“You have no idea. Not saying this man is a whore but, ya know, I’m pretty sure Seb has a few “pied à terre” on at least three continents now.”

“God, Anthony…”, Sebastian groans, kneading his face with both hands. Chadwick chuckles then.

“What ? She wanted to know, man !”

He shakes his head then searches for her eyes to reassure her. “Manslut” is is the last stamp he wants her to think about when she sees him. It’s just the opposite now. He wants to be centered on the important stuff. For God’s sake, he only has two more years before he turns forty.

“Yeah. My bad for being nosy. Thanks…I guess”

His heart sinks when she ignores him and he makes a mental note to have a few words with Mackie afterwards.

“And you, Tish ? What do you do for fun ?”

She shrugs, keeps her eyes on the window.

“I don’t seek boys for fun, Mackie”, she replies with a clipped tone. Sebastian takes the jab as a cold shower. She’s definitely sore with him, he knows. He glares at Anthony so he finally gets the memo and shuts up but the man seems on a sabotage streak.

“C’mon. Can’t tell me you’re that much of a saint.”

“Never pretended to be one”, she almost whispers, the confession leaving Sebastian with a puzzled look and a million questions.

*

*

*

*

“Tish”, he says after their friends join their respective bedrooms at the other end of the corridor and Danai leaves the both of them with whispers of goodnight as she slips into hers, right beside Sebastian’s.

His door is already opened and his hand is on the handle but Letitia is still scuffling with her keycard and groaning little noises of frustration.

“That thing is not working”, she sighs.

“What Anthony said-“

“Is not my business. I have no right to judge”, she counters, sliding her card in the lock and failing again. Sebastian leaves his door just ajar then, stretching his hand so she gives the key to him. She does, only with a little reluctance and crosses her arms, standing still behind him as he tries to unlock the device. On the third trial, he huffs and hands the keycard back to her.

“Sorry”, he says. They both know it’s not all about the door. Letitia scours her purse for her phone, refusing to acknowledge that. She’s scared. He can only understand because he’s terrified himself. He can’t possibly imagine dating her casually, the way he’s accustomed to. There are a lot of things left unsaid between them. A lot of _almosts_.

A make-out session is only the tip of the iceberg.

“What are you doing ?”

“Calling my assistant. She always has a double of everything”, she tosses, lithe fingers already tapping against the screen.

Sebastian gets an idea then. Scolds himself for a second before sharing it.

“If you need a room, mine is open”, he says as casually as he can, so it doesn’t sound so much like a sexual invitation. Not that he would ever reject an offer, if she wants to, but he doesn’t want her to feel pressured nor to sound like a pervert taking advantage of an unfortunate turn of events.

Letitia freezes, lifts her face to watch him with wide eyes. He hears a laconic, computerized voice telling that her assistant is not available for the moment, before the voicemail uncovers the chirp of accented English.

“We need to talk anyway”, Sebastian insists, hoping she gets where he comes from. They cannot start anything without clear communication. He respects her enough not to conceal his more than wild past, especially when he was in his early twenties himself. It’s just that he didn’t expect to have to do it tonight, thanks to Mackie.

He’s a sensual kind of man who doesn’t discriminate lust from love but she has to know he’s ready to follow her pace if she allows him a relationship. Or anything she wants.

She grips her phone tight then, and he almost doesn’t believe it when she nods slowly. He sucks in a breath then, leads the way to his room with a wave of the hand. He stops at the threshold, waiting for her to discover it first, and closes the door with a dull sound.

*

*

*

*

The room is a clean chic, comfortable and refined in a way only money can buy and decorated with enough photographs and tasteful knick-knacks that one can feel at home. It’s bathed in a subdued light, the air filled with the smell of clean sheets and something like lemongrass.

He catches her gaze roaming the room and the way she goes too swiftly on the queen-sized bed. The entire suit has silver accents mixed earthy tones.

She goes stand by the windows that overlook the city lights then. Sebastian gives her the time to drink in everything, and change her mind maybe, his own eyes running over the elegance of marble finishes.

“You okay ?”, he asks, not even daring to draw close to her, which is a little silly since he was ready to take her right against the wall a few hours earlier.

Letitia turns around, clutching her purse. Sebastian points at the low table with his chin.

“You must be tired. Just…Just get comfortable.”

God, does it sound creepy ? Don’t let it sound creepy. He runs a hand through his thick strands. If he were alone, he would have taken a quick shower and plop down on his bed. He’s sweated enough to feel his shirt sticking to his frame but he doesn’t stink at least. Hopefully.

“Hum…There’s a bathroom.”

“I know”, she says. He nods stupidly. Of course. Her own suite must be designed the same.

“Wanna go ?”

Her brows raise high. He immediately realizes his mistake.

“God no. Not that ! It’s just…You can take a shower if you want to. Alone, of course.”

“So you don’t …ever want to take a shower with me ?”, she huffs, looking both concerned and slightly insulted. He scoffs.

“That’s not what I meant. Just…okay”, he stops abruptly, resting his hands on his hips in a small try of confidence. “What the hell are we doing here, Tish ?”

“Talking”, she says without missing a beat.

Sebastian’s answering chuckle is mirthless.

“Are you cross with me ?”

She shrugs then and the small gesture annoys him more than necessary. He kneads the back of his neck, searching for ways to voice his feelings, be honest as it comes without scaring her off.

“Tish, if you’re cross with me, you’re gonna have to tell me. Actually, you’re gonna have to tell me every time it happens because I know how you get when you resent people. You lock yourself away from them. I don’t want that to happen. Not between us.”

He stops, fearful of crossing her more. Her silence is not the reply he wants. With a sigh, he takes off his jacket and concentrates on folding it neatly then placing it against the bed. He squeezes it mindlessly when her voice is just behind her back.

“I ain’t cross, Seb. It’s just…_I’m scared_.”

Sebastian tries to turn around but she keeps a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Though he still angles his head to try to sneak a look.

“What Mackie said about you clubbing and getting all the girls, it reminds me of how different we are. I’ve only been in a nightclub once in my life. Silly, right ? I’ve known about how experienced you are. Well, anyone over the age of 14 is probably more experienced than little old me anyway. I mean…You know who I am. Mostly. You know what I’m about. Can’t just give myself away like that. It’s not me.”

“I know”, he rasps, slowly grasping the hand fisting his shirt and turning around to face her. He squeezes her fingers. Nods to give her the courage to go on.

“Do you regret that time of your life ?”

He shakes his head. If she’s looking for him feeling sorry, then she’s mistaking him for someone else.

“No.”

She swallows, looks at him from behind her lashes.

“_Do you consider going back to it_ ?”

Their eyes lock and he tries his best to give her the reassurance he needs without words. But he knows it’s not fair. She needs to hear it from him.

“No I don’t. I wouldn’t. Even if you don’t give me a chance.”

Her breath hitches. He feels her soft fingers against his cheeks, hears the muffled sound of her purse meeting the ground.

“Is this what you want ? A chance ?”

Sebastian smiles at the way her face lights up and leans in to breathe her spicy sweet scent.

> _I wanna give you my name. You can milk as much kids as you want out of me. _
> 
> _I love you._

The untold words make his chest swell to the brim but now isn’t the time to scare her more than she already is. They’ll take things slow. It’s just that he already has his eyes set on the ending line.

She strokes the dimple on his chin.

“Seb ?”

He doesn’t resist kissing her, just once to relieve the ache of wanting in his bones. Her eyes are all glazed when he tilts his head back and he savors the sight.

“Yeah. I want a chance. But first, what’s your judgement ?”, he quips.

“Mmh ?”

“Earlier, you said you weren’t sure about wanting me. What about it now ?”

She giggles. “I thought you figured that out already, genius.”

“Huh huh. I wanna hear you say it.”

What she does next makes him raise his brows. She groans. But there’s nothing sexy about it. She almost sounds like a piglet and he has to stifle the humor. She drums her fingers against his chest.

“You wouldn’t wanna know, Seb. It’s ridiculous how horny I get when you’re around.”

He snorts, curling his hands around her small wrists.

“Oh, really ?”

“Yeah. Like, I’m a good Christian woman. That’s unfair and-_Don’t look at me like that _! It’s starting again”, she whines, taking a step back.

“So you want me”, he marvels, cradling her head with unabashed adoration.

“Well. That’s the problem actually”

“How is that a problem ? You want me, God knows how much I want you and we both wanna give this relationship a chance. We do, right ?”

He bites his tongue after that, not wanting to sound like in pathetic need of reassurance. That’s something he’s been working on for ages but he’s learned to accept the need for it won’t ever disappear. He hopes Tish is ready for that. He knows she’s patient.

“Yes”, she slurs. “But you know I’m saving myself for marriage. So…giving you some room to think about that there.”

Sebastian shakes his head. “I’m not changing my mind.”

Her smile is blinding. He bows his neck to kiss her some more and grins when her arms finally wind around his neck, coiling his own around her waist. She tastes sweet and tangy and is mostly tentative in her kissing but he doesn’t wanna let go, not when her moans sound so delicious and she’s warm and safe in his arms. Their lips still break apart with a resounding wet noise when she tilts her head, hiding her face in his neck, her breath hot and damp on his skin.

“Okay. So, we’re doing this relationship thing huh. We dating.”

“Yeah”, he whispers against her lips, flicking his tongue to hear her moan again. "We are.”

“That’s cool, man. I like the sound of that.”

She taps on his forearm so he releases her, looks down her heels with a mix of regret and annoyance.

“Sorry to break the moment but these are killing me !”

Then she takes support on him with one hand and twists her body to grab a shoe with the other. Sebastian shakes his head.

“Get on the bed, I’ll take them off for you.”

Letitia arches an eyebrow but still straightens just so he can lead her to the double mattress, their fingers entwined. He squeezes gently before letting go.

“I never had anyone kneeling for me”, she mumbles, thrashing a little to get comfortable. Sebastian gives her a teasing look before squatting down and grabbing one ankle. She shivers and lets out a little hiss when he unlocks the strap and he makes a deliberate pause, for her as much as for him.

“You think you can get used to it ? Me kneeling for you ?”

She shrugs, way too exxageratedly to be unaffected.

“Depends.”

“On what ?”

“What else you have in store after that.”

_Fuck_. She has no business speaking like that.

“Damn. And I thought you didn’t know how to flirt”, he quips.

“That was three years ago”, she protests, a little flush on her ears as they both remember an old interview. Sebastian chuckles with fondness.

“_Do you like me, yes or no_ ?”, he parrots, pitching his voice higher. Letitia hides her face in her hands.

“Idiot’, she mumbles without a trace of malice.

He smirks before getting back to the task and bites his lips when she releases a shameless sound of relief and shuts her eyes. Then he focuses on the pair. He finds she makes the sweetest noises when he kneads sore muscles so for a while; he keeps silent and lets his nimble fingers relieve tension from her feet.

Later, after taking the shortest showers known to man (separately), they both lie on his bed, shoulders to shoulders and hips to hips. She’s stolen a shirt of his that looks slightly over-sized on her small frame. But they both know she’s not wearing anything but her panties underneath and though the sheets are soft and the mattress feels like solid foam, there’s a slight tension in his shoulders at how close she is. It dawns on him then. She’s saving herself. But he has never been in a relationship where sex is off limits. Ever.

He thinks she’s sleeping from her steady breathing but when he whips his head to take a look, she’s gazing right back.

“Hi, beautiful.”

She smiles.

“Hi, handsome.”

They both snicker like cartoon villains after that and it helps, only a little, because he sobers when the collar of his shirt slides and reveals the dark espresso of her skin. He twists his body to lie on his side. Letitia does just the same.

It feels almost surreal to have her by this side. Behind the floor to ceiling windows, he catches the early sounds of the city. He’d say it’s the rustle of Los Angeles waking up but the city never sleeps.

“What’s on your mind ?”, she asks, sounding so soft he has to smother a coo.

He devours her entire face with his eyes.

“You.”

The sheets make a muffled sound when she draws closer, hoisting herself on one elbow, freezing just so before leaning to drop a kiss on his mouth.

“I want you. And my assistant has texted me. It’s okay for me to go back to my room now.”

He hums while pecking her delicate neck.

“Do you want to ?”

“No. Not so much.”

“You can stay.”

“I know. But I think it’s safer for me to go, no ?”

Sebastian nods, curling a short strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah. You’re right.”

“You not gonna ask me to stay ? I warn you. I’m very hard to please”, she says smugly.

He doesn’t bother hiding his growl this time and brands her neck with his tongue until she trembles and topples, catching her before her head crashes against the headboard.

She straddles him then and his breath hitches at the pain pleasure it brings. He wills his hips to stay pressed against the bed. From this moment, he knows that dating her would induce the worst case of blue balls to him.

“Stop teasing”, he gruffs.

“You a tease too”, she whines against his lips, squeezing his shoulders. Then she lets go and he inhales a sharp breath to ground his desires. She leaves the bed with reluctance, grabs the phone resting on his nightstand and squats down to gather her heels.

She puffs at the weight of her dress. Then she looks over her shoulder and Sebastian offers a slack smile instead of help.

“That’s not very gentlemanly”, she scolds.

That’s still nicer than getting out of bed and letting her see the hard-on she’s just left him with. But he keeps the comment to himself and shrugs.

“I’m tired.”

Letitia rolls her eyes and walks towards the door.

“’Kay. Remember you owe me a coffee date tho.”

“Whenever you want, love”, he says.

“Good. Now, wait until I message you from my bed before touching yourself”, she tosses, opening the door with a dramatic flourish and letting it close after her with a muffled bang.

Sebastian can only blink stupidly, a flush creeping up his neck before he gives in to the humor and doubles over; laughing so hard he thinks he might just crack a rib.

**Author's Note:**

> Long live HMS Sebtitia + orphaning that shit before I change my mind.  
Hope you guys enjoy the daydream.


End file.
